Groovy Girl Fun Club Episodes
Season 1 (July 2000-July 2001, with James) 1. "The First Day of Groovy School"-introduces the characters. Songs are "Great New Day," Recycle Rap," and "My Teacher." Aired July 2000. 2. "The Musical World According to Groovy, Part 1"-teaches folk songs and rhymes from across the globe. Songs: "Childhood" (a Diwali song) "The Wren" (Ireland, a spoken poem) An Army is Marching (South Africa, sung) Sankta Lucia (Swedish, sung song) The Dance of Our San Miguel (Mexico) Chinese New Year (sung) Let's Sing, America! (United States, songs are "Coming Around the Mountain," "Grand Old Flag" and When the Saints Go Marching In) White Jasmine Flower (Laos) City of Many Wonders (Brazil) Sound of the Gong (Korean work song) May Day Carol (England) August 2000. 3. Election Day-The Groovy kids learn all about elections. Features "If I Could Vote." Aired September 2000. 4. The Holiday Special of 2000-Featuring Jolly Jingle Bells, The Secrets of Life (the same Diwali song from "The Musical World According to Groovy, Part 1) December Nights, December Lights, and The Candle of Peace, this is a 2000 holiday special teaching winter holiday traditions. Aired December 2000. 5. Earth Day-Learn the 3 R's though a rap and other ways to help Earth. Aired Eartg Day 2001. Season 2 (August 2001-September 2002, with Cathy) # Mr. James' Retirement-Ms. Cathy and the kids throw a retirement party for James. Features Goodbye, Good Friend. Aired August 2001. 2. "Heroes All, The History Episode"-Ms. Cathy puts on a music show (with no dialogue in the concert) that teaches historical figures, called "Heroes All." Jackson plays Einstein, Samuel plays Booker T Washington, Jayna plays Helen Keller, Jarett plays Jesse Owens, Sean plays Charles Lindbergh, and Janisse plays Nellie Bly. It features "Heroes All," "Think," "Go, Nellie," "I See With My Heart," "Jesse," "Flying Higher," and "Booker T." Aired Sepetember 2001. 3. "How to Be Groovy"-teaches respect, honesty, caring, etc. (the proper way to be groovy.) Songs include "The Best That I Can Be," "I Need to Read," "Dream a Dream," "Honesty," "I'll Care," "Keep on Growing" and "It's About Respect." Aired September 2001. 4. "The Halloween Special"-Teaches the histories of Halloween and trick-or-treating as well as offering safety tips. Features the song, "Take the Candy and Run." Aired Halloween 2001. 5. "Music and You"-Ms. Cathy teaches us the elements of music: melody, rhythm, harmony, tone, form and expression when Sidra "loses her music." Features the songs "It's a Melody," "Rhythm of the Heart," "Got Form?," "The Tone in Your Voice," "Express Yourself," "Harmony," and "Music and Me" (the last song features an 8-measure dance break and was taken out during the 2003 Cinar Fantasy Film, "Music and Me.") Aired mid-January 2002. 6. The Invention Episode-Ms. Cathy gives the class an assignment: to create an invention featuring simple machines and a musical invention. Features "The Invention Song." Aired Spring 2002. 7. It's Up To You!-Sean and his Groovy Friends learn that it is up to them to take care of the enviroment. Features "It's Up To Me." 8. The Musical World According to Groovy, Part 2-More multicultural songs are taught in this episode. Aired Summer 2002. Songlist: Wonderful City (Brazil) Sandpiper (Hawaiian Folk Song) Dok Djampa Sound of The Gong (Korean Work Song) 9. Groovy School Musical (hourlong special)-The all new teacher, Mr. Jonathan, and his Music Bus are introduced as the Groovy Kids wish Cathy a fond farewell. Features "the music bus" and "the music connection." Aired Fall 2002. Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Fictional Category:Episode Lists